Fighting the feeling
by hermy81290
Summary: Lily Evans was a witch, not just any witch though, she was special. Why?Well she was the only girl Popular Wizard James Potter loved. But then why, if James was so popular did Lily not like him? Well, she might have just been, fighting the feeling. One sh


Fighting the feeling

Summary: Lily Evans was a witch, not just any witch though, she was special. Why?

Well she was the only girl; Popular Wizard James Potter loved. But then why, if James was so popular did Lily not like him? Well, she might have just been, fighting the feeling. One shot, marauders era, L/J fic. Sort of fluffy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. If I did Lily and James would still be alive. Sob.

Lily Evans had just turned 16, and she found herself sharing her birthday, with that horrible wart James Potter. It was the Christmas holidays, and all Lily's friends had gone home, to spend time with their families, she on the other hand couldn't go home because her parents had gone to Paris on business. So here she was bored out of her mind, with the only other Gryffindor student, James Dennis Potter, fellow sixth year and annoyingly handsome wizard. James happened to be alone for the first time this year, he said it was because, all his friends wanted to go home, but Lily knew that he could have gone home as well.

"Oi, Evans!" the boy in question shouted, while Lily was finishing a very precise piece of charms work.

"Now look what you've made me do Potter!" Lily's quill which she was trying to make write on it's own, had squirted ink in her face, covering her completely and sending her hair a shade of purple.

James looked down at the ink-covered figure below and replied "I came to ask, do you want to go out with me?" Lily jumped up in rage, spilling ink over the common room floor, and shouted, " You think, that after you do THIS, to me. I will go out with YOU! I am never going to go out with you JAMES POTTER!" Then without a second thought she stormed off to the bathroom, leaving her stuff behind on the desk. Now James, decided to take her stuff to her dormitory, knowing a way to get around the staircase charm, and went to put her books on her bed. He looked around, spotting lily's bed at once, as it had Lily flowers stuck around the bed frame and posts, he had just walked to her bed, when he noticed a little Blue box poking out from under Lily's bed.

He bent down to open the box, and emptied its contents onto the bed. The first thing he saw was a silver locket; he opened it and saw two pictures of the girl in question. One was of her family and the other was moving, of her smiling last summer, when she found out she had been made prefect. James smiled, he realised that this was the locket, he had given her last Christmas, as he gave her presents every Christmas and Birthday. She had said she had thrown every one of his gifts away, but James was surprised to discover that actually, everyone of his presents were lying on her bed at this very moment.

Suddenly there was a sound coming from the bottom of the stairs, James quickly stuffed the stuff back into the box and under the bed. Before he realised he didn't have his cloak, she was going to find him, and he hid in the closet and pressed himself against the wall, trying to be silent. Little did he know that Lily actually knew he was up there, and knew her stuff had been moved? She was angry at first but then realised that the more she thought about the less angry she became. So by the time she reached her dorm, she didn't really care. " James, you can get out now." at that same moment he fell headfirst onto the floor, banging his head against the bedpost. " Oh My God! Are you ok?"

Lily rushed over to where James was laying and moved him over to face her, his face was white and he looked like he'd seen a ghost, which was quite possible. She spurted water on him to wake him with her wand, and he stirred,

"Lily is that you? I don't feel well."

Lily helped him to his feet and walked with him to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey, rushed him over to a bed and went to her office. "Now, tell me what happened dear?" she turned to Lily.

" Well, I found him passed out, so I woke him and he said he felt ill. I think he has a fever as well."

The nurse felt James's forehead and checked his temperature, "I think young James here has wizard flu, nothing serious, just bed rest in his dormitory and bed service. He'll be fine by the morning. How would you like to take him to his dormitory, you should give him lots to drink and check his temperature every so often?"

Madame Pomfrey looked serious and Lily decided she had no choice but accept, so she helped him back to his dormitory and put him into bed. She slept in Remus's bed, incase James needed to be check upon during the night, but fortunately things went smoothly and James woke in the morning to find Lily asleep peacefully next to him.

"Lily, it's time to wake up" he whispered in her ear, she stirred, and opened one eye, only to find James Potter's face in her vision. Argh, she thought, what was she doing in his bed? But then she realised it didn't bother her, she didn't care, because she had had the best night's sleep since 1st year.

" Morning, James. Feeling better?" James stood for a moment shocked at her sudden change of attitude, " Yeah, sure. I'm feeling really great actually. So erm..." For the first time ever Lily had seen him blush, he actually looked quite sweet when he was embarrassed. Maybe the boy did have feeling after all. Lily blushed as he watch James look down at what she was wearing, a bikini style Pyjama set, which her friend bought her for her birthday. She spoke, " So erm…" they both blushed as James stepped closer to Lily.

" Oh screw this!" James exclaimed and he pressed his lips to lily's own. The biggest surprise for both of them was when she kissed back, even Lily didn't know why she was doing this, all she knew was that some part of her wanted this and she was getting it now. When they broke apart, they looked at each other blushing until, James said, " Why, the sudden change, Lils?"

Lily embraced the blushing boy in front of her, and replied " Well, I guess before. I was just fighting the feelings."


End file.
